Industrial mobile machines, such as dozers, motor graders, wheel loaders, haul trucks and other types of heavy equipment are used to perform a variety of tasks. Some of these tasks involve traversing road or other worksite surfaces, which may be rendered unpredictable by weather, usage patterns, tectonic shifts, mud slides, rock slides, road repair, natural or man-made obstacles or other deteriorative events, and/or processes. Further, the road surface may include up-hill or down-hill terrain. These conditions require timely retarding of the machine improves operating efficiency of each machine and the industrial operation of the worksite. Timely retarding of mobile machines on a worksite also prevents any accident or any unwanted machine or engine damage e.g. due to over-speeding of the engine during down-hill movement or during negotiating a sharp bend on the road. Machines can traverse these road or other worksite surfaces with operator control. For example, an operator of the machine may engage a retarding system or apply the brakes to control the speed or completely stop the machine in anticipation of or in response to road or other worksite surface conditions.
Machines are, however, becoming increasingly automated. An automated retarding control system controls the retarding of the machine based on various conditions, for example, engine speed conditions such as over-speeding of the machine, a gear selection of the machine, a slip condition of the machine etc. Therefore, the automated retarding control system initiates retardation or applies brakes reactively. In other words, the automated retarding control system starts retarding the machine once the machine control parameters are near or above threshold values. Therefore, the present automated retarding control system may not start braking in a timely or efficient manner.
The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the problems set forth above.